Gimel
by nekked
Summary: Faux money has never yielded a sweeter outcome. — LuNa; fluff


**A/N: **_I will put a couple other holiday themed drabbles in the collection, but I suppose this is my independent welcome to the holiday season since that's the cool thing to do and I'm not into Christmas. Plus this is over a thousand words :P So here's my own Jew-y, chewy twist on the ol' mistletoe kiss classic._

_'Gimel' is, if you aren't familiar with the dreidel game, the symbol on the top for 'all', meaning you take everything in the pot. :)_

_Happy first night of Hanukkah, and shalom to all._

* * *

><p>"…What the hell is this, Cook…"<p>

What Zoro was, reasonably enough, inquiring about, were the layers upon layers of mistletoe tacked to every doorway, railing, and piece of furniture on the ship. Sanji smirked at him and tossed his hammer casually, admiring his handy work.

"Now, no matter where we are on the ship, I can get Nami-san and Robin-chan's love. I'm a genius."

"The fuck you are. Look," Zoro growled, pointing at the particularly large bouquet of sad leaves above them as they stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Sanji paled and they both scrambled to separate onto the deck.

"Pointing something like that out…Homo-rimo…"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HUNG THIS SHIT."

"IT WASN'T MEANT FOR YOU, SHITTY HOMO-RIMO."

"Sanji," came the quietly horrific sound of Nami's voice after slamming open the library door and walking slowly to talk across the space between them. "Why was there mistletoe on the toilet seat?"

"It symbolizes the kiss I would otherwise give your lovely-" he started, only to get a balled up, taped together wad of his holiday cheer hurled at his face.

"GUYS GUYS GUYS," came the inappropriately cheerful voice of their captain, bouncing up to the ship with a huge bag over his shoulder. All three blinked at him. Especially when the bag was set down with a familiarly wealthy thud…

Nami's ears rang and her heart sped up. She crossed to the stairs and looked at Luffy with watery eyes. "Luffy? That…that sounds like…"

"Boy, I had fun on this island, can ya believe it?" he laughed loudly, gesturing at the bag and itching an arm through his red, fuzzy sweater. "The old men showed me how to play this really cool game with a top. I won a lot of money…"

"Money?" his navigator almost moaned, visions of shopping bags dancing through her head. They hadn't found a single loose beri, rotten guy with tons of treasure, or hospitable wealthy clients for weeks and she was beginning to forget how glorious the warmth and security of gold felt. And Luffy's bag was practically spilling over.

"You won all that betting against old men?" Zoro said, whistling his impression. Sanji lamented the hungry look in Nami's eyes.

"You know, it's the holiday's, Luffy, and I…" the red-head started, making her way over to where he was inspecting his haul, "…I'm feeling pretty generous lately…how about you?"

"Well, I did plan on sharing," he said, first brightly, and then blinking in confusion when her face was breathing in his. "Er…just let me have a little though, alright? I did win it and all, eh, Nami? Why're you…uh…"

"If I give you something nice, can I have all of it?" she said heatedly, pressing herself unashamedly to his chest. He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…sure? How nice is it?"

She swept him into her arms, brought him down, leaned over, and sucked the air out of his mouth with every ounce of her wicked being. Luffy's eyes nearly popped out of his face. Zoro and Sanji weren't too far behind. Franky came up from his work shop, blushed at the scene, covered his face awkwardly with his hands, and ran into the mast before falling over unconscious.

"I heard a thud of dinosaur proportions," Usopp said suspiciously, coming out of the boys' room to be greeted by the greasy kissing scene. He cringed and mumbled about coming back out when the atmosphere was less nauseating…

"Well that's nice," Robin said calmly, leaning over the railing after venturing out the of the girls' room. Brook and Chopper gaped beside her, Chopper soon breaking out of it and leaping down to tend to the shipwright.

"Mmm~ you taste like chocolate," Nami purred, letting Luffy breathe. He panted and she let him fall out of her arms, wriggling over to his loot.

"THE HELL WAS THAT?" he asked loudly, wiping his mouth, "I ALMOST DIED."

"As we agreed, I get all," she said giddily, plucking a piece of gold, "of this."

She paused for effect, then frowned, sensing something was amiss.

"I guess I didn't know you liked chocolate that much," Luffy pouted, sitting cross legged and folding his sweatered arms. She cranked her neck to stare glassy eyed at him.

"Chocolate?"

"Yeah. The Ossan's bet chocolate coins for their spinny game. I'll teach it to you guys and we could play with other things since Nami really wants the chocolate…"

Nami frantically tore at the gold leafing on the coin, staring as a bride might at her husband while he tells her he's leaving her for another woman.

Without thinking, she chucked the coin and it bounced off Luffy's face, then she tackled him, screaming obscenities. Zoro was rolling up next to Sanji, desperately trying to hide his giggles at the innocent trick Luffy'd played on her.

"Interesting," Robin chuckled, Brook already crying with laughter.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BUY THINGS WITH THIS, YOU WORTHLESS, MORONIC, DECEIVING-"

She was cut off, the piece of chocolate stuffed in her open mouth keeping her from continuing. Luffy's bruised face waited patiently for her to finish and swallow.

"Good?"

"Yes, but-"

"I think you're supposed to do it under leaves and stuff anyway," Luffy said, frowning and holding the gold leaf from the piece of candy over their heads. Nami blushed, realizing what he was implying.

"Wanna do it again?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaand~ that's how they do it in the old country. :U<strong>

**Mazel-tov.**


End file.
